u3clanfandomcom-20200214-history
(U3)Nova
Games: '''Unreal Tournament 3, Frontlines: Fuel of War, Left 4 Dead 1, Call of Duty 5 '''Join Date: '''10th March 2008 '''Date left: 14th July 2008 '''Rejoin Date: '''24th August 2008 '''Date Left: '''24th September 2009 Pre-U3: Nova was an experienced gamer within the UT Series of games, Nova started 1st playing UT in 2004 for UTK4 where he was a member of clan called EKC which he was a member of between 2005- early 2007. When the clan died he kept playing the game and became an admin for the great UT server provider Oceania. When word of a UT3 coming out it was exciting news for the UT fans and in November 2007 it was released. For the game him and another former EKC member decided to make their own clan for UT3 known as OH many former EKC members joined the clan, one UT3 player Nova managed to recruit was his friend Evil Rage, however Evil didnt stay very long and left the clan, however the 2 still remained in contact with eachother. Evil Rage managed to get Nova interested in a game called FFoW which would be released in March 2008, when it was released Evil and another guy called Kustom founded a clan called U3 for the game. U3: Evil Rage then contacted Nova to say if he would be interested in joining U3 for FFoW and UT3, Nova agreed so long as he could remain in his UT3 clan OH where he would only play for U3 in FFoW. When the merge came with Road Rampage Nova remained with U3 although not in the UT3 team at the time. In June 2008, Nova was made a co-leader of U3 when he began helping out in forum activities. Yet Nova had had enough of U3 after awhile and went back to leading OH full time in UT3. Yet unfortunately the OH clan died in August and so Nova decided to return to U3 as a full time member for both UT3 and FFoW. Although when he returned his co-leadership duties were not returned ( since U3 had 2 co-leaders at the time ), he was given a very high position of Super Moderator, one under co-leader. Late in the year, Nova had had enough of UT3 and FFoW and moved onto U3s new clan game CoD5, Nova played in many scrims for the game in 2009 and was actully the scrim captain for many matches in the game since he had a strong ability of leading players during fights. When the U3 Ninjas was founded as the U3 A Team for CoD5, Nova was a permanent team captain and lead all the U3 matches in the GSA Single Elimination Tournament, he also lead the team to some victories in the Cybergamer Season II ladder. Nova was tipped to take leadership of the Ninjas team when Phogue left but his interested of scrimming dwained after this and decided to quit the clan due to personal issues, the leadership was then passed on to (U3)REXinator. Post-U3: Although no longer in the clan, him and Phogue were classsed as Honorary Members and remained regulars on the U3 forums. He currently plays WoW but is not in any clans at the moment.